


what if ( we were in love )

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes, alternative universe, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: if i could reach you, how nice would this beeven if it was only in a dream, if i could stay one more nightlike a novel or maybe like a lieif only i could meet you and smile brightlyin all the iterations of the universe, there is only one minhyun can't forget.





	what if ( we were in love )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [landfill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/gifts).

> we all know who pines more in this universe. it's only fair that minhyun suffers in my hands.
> 
> warning for vagueness.
> 
> as always for my darling ry who talks my ears off about this ship.

"what if you end up missing out on life?"

the moment those words make their way out of minhyun's mouth, minhyun knows he's being overdramatic.

he humors minhyun anyway.

one hand on the wheel as the light stays a glaring red above. the drumming leads minhyun's eyes to the watch and leather bracelets that adorn his wrist, matching with his simple black sweater. the v-line carefully obscuring the inked pattern that lies beneath. sleeves carelessly tugged but never past elbows, jeans that his thighs, and the carefree arm lying between them. face contorted in slight contemplation or perhaps he's squinting at the sun. the afternoon heat provides little relief. with the car halted, the absence of a breeze is even more apparent. the thought crosses minhyun’s mind to fan yourself with the front of his shirt. it dissipates quickly.

light has a way of sharpening edges and casting shadows. his hair curls, gentle against his forehead. the kind of waviness that makes minhyun wonder if it is as soft as it looks. if it were longer maybe minhyun would reach over to tuck it behind his ear. maybe, minhyun considers, you're just pleased that he's no longer so experimental with his hair. the natural color compliments him better. lips red. as if a touched by a tint of rouge. jawline sharper. maybe it's the work out regime. maybe it's a look of maturity minhyun never expected to find on his childhood friend. and his eyes, in this light, are fossilized resin — holding mysteries of millennia ago.

"i like to think that there are parallel universes out there," dongho says when the car starts up again. the oppressive heat momentarily rebuked. heated metal and rubber tires buffering the smouldering asphalt. "between all the versions of me, i've done everything under the sun."

dongho looks at minhyun. amber eyes catching a stray ray of the sun. lips curled into a sheepish smile as if he was letting minhyun in on a secret. lower lip tucked under, as if in fear that minhyun will end up laughing at him.

some overplayed hit song croons through the radio. minhyun presses his lips into a thin line, stifling his urge. not because it's silly or childish but because minhyun find it cute.

"what do you think the other versions of you are doing right now?"

there's a grin filled with exuberance as eyes refocus back on the road. the kind that makes meals more enjoyable. the kind that usually has minhyun in a fit of laughter.

"there's a dongho out there somewhere that is crying over upcoming exams in medical school. in universe 52, kang dongho is a singer. maybe he's writing for his bandmates at this very moment," dongho jokes and you try to imagine him in a gaudy outfit. a chuckle slips past your lips. "113 dongho is a pilot. universe 8 dongho is an olympic archer. dongho 27 is a kumdo specialist but probably still lives at home. in 521, dongho frequents a bakery because no other place makes bread like theirs."

minhyun laughs at that. the bakery shop is now a block behind.

dongho meets minhyun's eyes through the rear view mirror. his arm now comfortably settled in between the seats. minhyun keeps his arms to yourself.

"what about you?" he asks.

"it's a nice idea but i don't believe in it."

his face falls in a way that makes minhyun question if it was worth it. but minhyub could never bring himself to consider the _what if_s to begin with.

minhyun's fingers trace circles around the blossoming marks he's left behind. dongho grunts from underneath. minhyun's cheek resting atop his bare back.

"how many versions of us do you think are together?"

dongho peeks at minhyun from under a tuft of hair. chuckling, minhyun pushes it out of his eyes, allowing the strand to curl around his finger.

"hundreds," dongho answers simply. ever optimistic.

"but what if there aren't? what if there are only a handful?"

dongho flips over and reaches for mihyun’s hand. catches it and holds it tight between his own.

"it doesn't matter," dongho says, "because universe 1 dongho and universe 1 minhyun are together. and that's the only version that matters."

dongho presses his lips against the back of minhyun’s hand. a laugh bubbles from minhyun's throat.

"that was cheesy," minhyun concludes. but his happiness is evident in the way his eyes crinkle.

dongho buries his face in embarrassment.

slowly he comes back out.

"aren't we the lucky ones?" he says and minhyun can't help but agree.

minhyun wakes up with a splitting headache. typical side effect of his ability. dongho's words from universe 802 still reverberating.

the brain works in magical ways. of all the alternative universes he is aware of and connected to, consistently bringing back to what he desires the most. strengthening it by neuroplasticity.

minhyun stifles a sigh and gets out of bed.

dongho slides minhyun a plate of toast and hard boiled egg the moment he plops himself on the chair. brows immediately stitch in concern.

"nightmare?"

minhyun had made the mistake of telling dongho when his powers first began to manifest. the burning buildings. dilapidated structures. the horizon a hazy brown. the world thrown into chaos as someone laughs maniacally. someone that sounds like him.

the same dream stretched over days and weeks. fragments. tiny puzzle pieces as minhyun began to realize what he was seeing.

( the fates always keep their ears open. and strike against those who speak ill. )

in that universe he wreaked havoc. playing the perfect role of a villain, forcing the planet to endure his emptiness.

in another: he's on a stage, towel around his neck, one hand in dongho's and the other curled around a microphone. all of them bow at the same time to a chorus of applause.

in another: he's a close to burnt out med student, trying to keep a smile on his face as his parents flaunt him to their friends.

in another: he's cramped in a plane, furiously typing away to meet his editor's deadline.

in another: he has his hands cradling a microphone before he launches into a riff with his electric guitar.

the parallels are speckled. living out every choice not taken. every thought that crossed his mind but not acted upon. and in them only a handful...

minhyun glances at dongho and shakes his head. "just tired," he says as he forces his lips to curl into a smile.

"oh," dongho says before returning the smile.

"you look..." minhyun starts in order to change the topic before noting the joy lurking in dongho's eyes. "energetic."

"it's thursday," dongho says like it means something. "he works thursday mornings. him asking _the usual_ and making my coffee order to perfection makes my entire day," dongho sighs almost dreamily.

bile rises.

minhyun can still remember dongho from 802's soft lips against his own. the languid of open mouths that trail off into chaste kisses on nearby body structures. the reignition. the heat that builds back up into a dizzying competition to see who can make the other pant harder.

jealousy is an unflattering trait. minhyun has no right to.

minhyun pops a grape into his mouth. the sweetness doesn't alleviate the tartness.

he places his hard boiled egg on dongho's place.

the look of mild surprise that dongho shows him is one of his favorites.

"are you not feeling well?" dongho questions as he places the back of his hand on minhyun's forehead before checking his own.

"nah," minhyun sounds, flippant. "just not feeling it."

"besides, you need it for the strength to flirt," he adds teasingly.

dongho doesn't pick up on it — the thin layer of brittle falsehood minhyun uses to cover his emotions and track. his cheeks are already dusted in pink. probably imagining the thursday morning interaction.

"thanks," dongho says, a little shy as he cracks the egg with one hit to the table and diligently peels the shell.

minhyun just maintains his smile as he bites into his now cooled toast. he's barely three bites in when dongho already has stuffed his egg into his mouth and scrambling to get ready.

"i’ll see you tonight!" dongho says hurriedly as he puts on his shoes.

minhyun gives him a dutiful wave. not that dongho took note. and watched until the door swung shut, closing minhyun off from the image of dongho's receding back.

minhyun stays staring at the closed door for a while. toast mindlessly consumed.

he rinses the plates. dries them. leans against the counter top and surveys his now empty apartment that he's been living with his roommate since three years ago.

and how this was what it would look like when dongho moves out. leaving him with nothing but memories and suffocating emotions.

because in universe one: minhyun loves dongho but dongho doesn't love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by khr's byakuran. and [skam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJzplpULkzc) france's elliot & lucas. especially [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEp8MTRxsLY). oh and [these pics](https://twitter.com/realsoonie721/status/1186663721638100992?s=21).
> 
> first part can be considered as the preceding part for both second and third part.


End file.
